“My little Sakura is growing up!”
by BubblySakura
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Sakura wants somthing more than just kisses from Syaoran now, but why does Syaoran pull away? Happy Ending I promise Adult themes and sexual references - not for kiddies


This is just a Syaoran x Sakura oneshot. It leads on from my previous fic but you don't need to have read it. It contains sexual referances and adult themes so it shouldnt be read by kiddies but its not a lemon. Please review - It gives me inspiration ENJOY

Syaoran lay on his bed on his back with his eyes closed. He was thinking about … no prizes for guessing -Sakura. He thought that now that they were together and had been for almost a year that he would be able to control his mind and stop it from wandering to her, but if anything it was worse. He used to lie on his bed and imagine what it could feel like to hold her and to kiss her. Now that he new- it was better then he could ever have imagined and it only made him want her more. And then every time he thought of her he had this burning desire to see her, to find her and hold her no matter what else was happening around him. He'd only been on one trip to Hong Kong since they were together (his mother had finally given up and allowed him to stay on some conditions like visiting regularly) and Sakura needed to stay home because she was doing a modelling shoot for Tomoyo (some things never change) he was meant to go for three weeks, but his mother sent him home after one telling him to bring her next time so he wouldn't just mope around and pine for her.

"Sakura" He breathed out

"I was wondering if you were thinking of me Syao, you had a goofy smile on you face"

Syaoran's eyes snapped open. His cheeks went bright red. There she was, kneeling at the side of his bed with her elbows on the edge watching him. His first reaction was to blush (like I said some things never change) but he quickly snapped out of it and jumping off his bed down to her, pulled her to his chest.

"I missed you" He whispered into her ear.

"Really? You saw me last night!"

"I know, I'm sorry, I can't help it I just…"

"Its ok I missed you to," Syaoran held her tighter and smiled.

Sakura enjoyed this moment before breaking the silence "I was thinking of making you some dinner, does that sound ok?"

"Not if it means I have to let you go."

Sakura giggled "hey Syao"

"Mmmm?" he was still holding her and now started kissing her shoulder lightly

She didn't reply. She breathed slowly closing her eyes and smiling blissfully as Syaoran continued kissing her.

He pulled back and looked in her eyes.

"Sakura where you going to say something?"

"Oh yeah sorry." Syaoran loved having that effect on her

"I was going to ask when you realised you loved me."

Syaoran looked down at the floor with a light tinge of pink on his cheeks - this sort of thing still embarrassed him a bit.

"You remember that day we got stuck in the elevator"

"At the bear festival?"

"Yeah … Well it was that day."

"Really that long?"

"Yeah….I realised that I had feelings for you at school and I was struggling with them all day. Then when you fell down that hole, bloody Eriol," Syaoran cursed under his breath and then continued. "I was scared. Id never been scared my whole life up till then - magic and fighting, I can handle. But when I thought id lost you I was scared for the first time in my life. It was like my heart was being ripped apart and I…" Syaoran looked up at Sakura she had tears in her eyes.

Sakura, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry!!"

Sakura smiled and leaned in to kiss him. As she touched her lips to his, his eyes closed and he pulled her closer. One hand reached up and held her face. He could feel her tears on her cheek. He pulled back.

"Sakura why are you crying what did I do?"

"Its ok it's just you don't talk about how you feel a lot. Hearing you talk about me is…amazing. Please keep going." She smiled at him.

"After that I realised that the only explanation was that I was in love with you."

She smiled and leaned in again and kissed him. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders before he slid his hand into her hair and gently took a fistful of her hair. He gently kissed her cheek before slowly moving towards her shoulders. He could fell Sakura's hands and his back gripping his shirt. She felt something she hadn't felt before. She didn't just want to kiss him now. She wanted him to continue what he was doing. But he stopped suddenly he opened his eyes and saw Sakura lying beneath him on the floor. He jumped off her almost like she was on fire and quickly left the room muttering something about cooking her tea since she was the guest. Sakura didn't move from her spot on her back on the floor, trying to understand what had just happened to her. "Why had he stopped?" Didn't he feel it to? Didn't he want it as much as her? Or did he just not like her that way?

"Tomoyo?"

"Yes Sakura"

"Can I ask you a question?"

Tomoyo and Sakura were sitting on Tomoyo's bedroom floor studying for their up coming year twelve final exams.

"We've been with Eriol and Syaoran for how long now?"

"A year soon, was that what you wanted to ask me?" Tomoyo already had a pretty god idea what was coming.

No….um….have you…. And Eriol…

"Yes Sakura we have." Tomoyo replied with a smirk on her face. "Why do you ask" smirk growing wider.

"I…um…"

Tomoyo couldn't keep it in any longer. She squealed loudly and jumped on Sakura, hugging her.

"My little Sakura is growing up!"

"HOE!!!! Tomoyo I didn't say anything!"

"But you do don't you" Tomoyo looked sakura strait in the eyes. "You want him"

Sakura blushed heavily, looked down at the ground and nodded.

"Well he obviously wants you" sakura looked up at this comment. Hey began to fill up with tears

"Sakura what's wrong?"

Tears spilled down her cheeks. "I don't think he does Tomoyo, every time things start to become closer between us he pulls away and make an excuse about needed to do something." All the emotions sakura had been harbouring over the past few weeks came rushing out. "I don't think he's even attracted to me. What if he doesn't even love me anymore?"

Tomoyo pulled sakura into another hug. "I'm sure there's an explanation." Sakura just continued to sob.

The phone rang.

I better get that sakura just hold on a sec ok, well sort this out.

Tomoyo moved to the phone and picked it up "Diadoji Tomoyo"

"Is she ok?!" a very alarmed voice came through the phone.

"Syaoran?" Tomoyo replied causing sakura to lift her head and stare at the phone.

"No games Diadoji I know she's there and I know she's upset or hurt or something so I'm coming over right now!"

"It's ok Syaoran she's not hurt she is upset ill bring her over there. I think she should stay at your house tonight."

Syaoran calmed down a bit. "Why is she upset?"

"Well talk about it when we get there, but how did you know?"

"Her aura I can tell when she's upset and I know where she is."

"Ok well be over soon."

Tomoyo hung up the phone and walked over to Sakura.

"Come on Sakura I'll take you over there"

"But I'm scared Tomoyo what if he says he doesn't love me anymore?"

"He wont. I doubt he would be able to find your aura at this distance and tell when you were upset and then demand to see you immediately if he didn't love you."

Sakura closed her eyes. She could feel Syaoran's gentle green aura reaching out for her, desperate to comfort her. A small smile formed on her lips. He did love her.

"Ok"

Syaoran was pacing back and forward in his apartment waiting for her to arrive. There was a knock on the door and he raced open and yanked it open. Before he could react in a flash of her auburn hair Sakura had jumped into his arms. He gladly pulled her protectively against his chest as he had been aching to do ever since he felt her aura become uneasy.

"Syaoran?"

"Mmmm?"

"Can you please say it?"

"Huh?"

Sakura looked up at him her eyes pleading and brimming with tears. Syaoran understood. He bent down and held her head in his hands. Bringing his lips close to her ear he whispered

"Sakura, you are the most important person in the world to me. I love you."

"Thankyou, I love you too" she kissed him softly.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled

"I'm going to wash my face. Be right back"

"Kay" eyes still closed Syaoran heard sakura walk up his stares to his bathroom. Then he frowned.

"Syaoran?" Tomoyo had been forgotten up till this point but was still standing in the doorway. Syaoran's eyes snapped open.

"Why are you frowning?"

"She's still somewhat upset, do you know what's wrong, if you do you have to tell me, I can't stand her upset."

He then realised that he was getting upset with Tomoyo just like he did on the phone.

I'm sorry Tomoyo, I didn't mean to get angry with you, and I didn't mean to call you Diadoji on the phone I just ….

"I know you're worried about her - you and me both, she was quite upset."

"Why?"

Tomoyo breathed out unsure how to attack the issue. "I want to ask you something first."

"Mmm?"

"Why do you pull away from her? When things get more…intense between you"

Syaoran's fists clenched and his knuckles whitened. He looked down at the ground and mumbled

"I don't want to hurt her. When she kisses me like that I just…lose control and I want her so badly. I'm scared that I'll go too far before making sure that's its ok. I mean if she told me to stop I would I just don't want her to feel like she has to, I'm scared that ill pressure her into something she doesn't want"

"Do you ever think maybe its something she does want?" Syaoran's eyes shot up at her. "And even if she doesn't why don't you tell her why you are stopping?"

"I don't want her to think that I…only like her…physically. Cause that's not it at all! I swear its because I love her that I want her, and just being with her and hearing her say I love you is enough… but I also just want a way to show her that I love her. Words are not enough to express how I feel."

Unbeknown to Syaoran and Tomoyo, Sakura had been listening to most of this conversation from the top of the stairs.

"But you are physically attracted to her as well. Because that's why she's upset, she doesn't think you are."

"What! Of course I am! How could I not be! She's gorgeous, she's beautiful but also so incredibly sexy and…" Syaoran's voice trailed of.

"I think she understands now Syaoran you can stop"

"Huh"

Tomoyo pointed over his shoulder and he spun around. Sakura was standing behind him staring at him, in awe of what he had been saying.

"Sakura I'm sorry I didn't…." Syaoran was cut of as Sakura jumped on him kissing him. He was at first surprised but soon let himself go and wrapped his arms around her.

"I think ill go now." Tomoyo decided that now would be a good time to leave. Without waiting for a response, (she was never going to get one as they never heard her) she left his apartment and shut the door.

Syaoran pulled back slightly and stared into her eyes. The emerald was burning with desire. His mind was threatening to escape him as she breathed unevenly. He could feel it again, he wanted to show her how much he loved her, wanted to make her his and for a second he considered letting himself go. He closed his eyes and whispered

"Sakura…"

"Syao…"

Eyes still closed he placed his forehead against hers with both hands holding her face.

"I'm sorry that I'm going to pull away but please understand it's not because I don't love you or I'm not attracted to you. In fact it's for those reasons that I do it. I love you so much that I'm scared of hurting you and you're so…" He slowly breathed in and out running his slightly shaking hand from the side of her hips up just past her waist dragging the hem of her shirt with it. He quickly removed his hand once he realised what he was doing."

"Sorry I just have no control around you"

Sakura giggled and Syaoran's eyes shot open. She had a very playful look in her eyes

"I don't want you to have control and I DON'T want you to stop."

Syaoran's eyes widened and she giggled again.

"Sakura are you sure I don't want to you to fell like you have to…." he was cut of a sakura placed a finger over his lips. She brought his face down to hers and whispered in his ear.

"I want you Syaoran ...please?

"Sakura…."

His breath became ragged as he pulled her close to him.

"I want you too"

Sakura giggled a third time. "You do?"

He closed his eyes and nodded. She reached up and pulled his face to hers as their lips met

I think ill leave it there and leave the rest up to your imagination. If you like it or want me to write more please let me know Thanks

-BubblySakura


End file.
